gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Matthew Morrison
und Schauspieler |Rolle=Will Schuester |imdb=1285162 |twitter = Matt_Morrison}} Matthew James Morrison ist ein US-amerikanischer Musicaldarsteller, Sänger, Songwriter und Schauspieler. Bekannt wurde er vor allem durch seine Rolle als ''Will Schuester'' in der amerikanischen Fernsehserie Glee. Leben Matthew Morrison wurde in der ehemaligen Militärbasis der United States Army Fort Ord in der Nähe der Stadt Monterey im US-Bundesstaat Kalifornien geboren. Nach dem Abschluss der High School studierte er Musical an der New York University sowie am Konservatorium des Collaborative Arts Project 21 in New York. 2002 kreierte er die Rolle des Link Larkin in der Uraufführung des Musicals Hairspray am New Yorker Broadway. 2005 wurde er für die Rolle des Fabrizio Nacarelli in der Broadway-Inszenierung des Musicals The Light in the Piazza für den Tony Award nominiert. Nach einigen Filmrollen und Gastauftritten in verschiedenen Fernsehserien verkörpert er seit 2009 die Rolle des Musiklehrers Will Schuester in der Serie Glee, die von Fox ausgestrahlt wird. Für den Part wurde er 2009 mit dem Satellite Award ausgezeichnet. Theater *1999 Chuck Crunston (Zweitbesetzung) in Footloose, Richard Rodgers Theatre, New York *2002–2004 Link Larkin in Hairspray, Neil Simon Theatre, New York *2005 Fabrizio Naccarelli The Light in the Piazza, Vivian Beaumont Theatre im Lincoln Center, New York *2005 Thad Lapin in A Nacked Girl on the Appian Way, American Airlines Theatre, New York *2008–2009 Lt. Joseph Cable in South Pacific, Vivian Beaumont Theatre, New York Filmografie *1999: Sex and the City (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x04) *2003: Marci X *2003: Hack – Die Straßen von Philadelphia (Hack, Fernsehserie, Folge 2x08) *2005: Once Upon a Mattress *2006: Criminal Intent – Verbrechen im Visier (Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Fernsehserie, Folge 5x13) *2006: Springfield Story (Guiding Light, Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) *2006: Jung und Leidenschaftlich – Wie das Leben so spielt (As the World Turns, Fernsehserie, 17 Folgen) *2007: Mitten ins Herz – Ein Song für dich (Music and Lyrics) *2007: Ich glaub, ich lieb meine Frau (I Think I Love My Wife) *2007: CSI: Miami (Fernsehserie, Folge 5x19) *2007: Dan – Mitten im Leben! (Dan in Real Life) *2007: Ghost Whisperer – Stimmen aus dem Jenseits (Ghost Whisperer, Fernsehserie, Folge 3x08) *2008: Numbers – Die Logik des Verbrechens (NUMB3RS, Fernsehserie, Folge 4x12) *seit 2009: Glee (Fernsehserie) *2009: Taking Chance *2011: The Cleveland Show (Sprechrolle) *2011: Carpool *2012: What to Expect when You're Expecting Auszeichnungen *2009: Satellite Award als Bester Darsteller in einer Serie - Comedy oder Musical (Glee, Will Schuester) *2009: Screen Actors Guild Award für die Beste Darbietung eines Ensembles in einer Fernsehserie (Glee) *2010: People’s Choice Award für die Beste Darbietung eines Ensembles in einer Fernsehserie (Glee) *diverse Nominierungen u. a. für den Tony Award, Outer Critics Circle Award, Drama Desk Award, Golden Globe Award und den Primetime Emmy Award in Kategorien wie Bester Darsteller in einer Fernsehserie oder Herausragender Musicaldarsteller Discographie 'Studio Album' *''Matthew Morrison'' 'Singles' *2011: Summer Rain Trivia *Er ist schottischer Abstammung. *Matthew wuchs in Orange Country, Kalifornien auf und wurde in Ford Ord, Kalifornien geboren. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3